Recently, an antenna which is called a shark fin antenna has been developed. As an AM/FM antenna element, a combination of an umbrella-shaped capacitive element and a coil element is widely used. From the viewpoint of multifunctionalization, in addition to an AM/FM antenna, an antenna for data communication such as the LTE, a satellite radio antenna, and the like may be combined with one another.